I'll Be Waiting
by iceblueyes
Summary: Sakyo will return. Shizuru still loves him. Kurama secretly loves Shizuru. Who will Shizuru choose?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter. And please if you don't know what is Ghostfighter please look at my profile. You'll just have to click my name and scroll down below. There you'll find what is Ghostfighter. Ghostfighter is the dubbed name of Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't want to explain anymore so just read my profile where I explain Ghostfighter. And if you'll ever review my story and you ask 'What is Ghostfighter?' then you're not using your eyes then. Anyway I dedicate this story to Ana Amor since she likes the couple Dennis and Suzie.

Dennis and Suzie are in third year college. While Jenny, Eugene and Alfred are in second year college. So far the gang we're happy that Suzie had moved on. Thanks to Dennis of course. But Suzie could never expect this day. "Class I have a good news for you. If you still remember when you are in high school Mr. Valdez left the country right?" their teacher asked. Everyone replied and that caused Suzie to look up.

'V-Valdez?'

"Well I have a good news for you...he will arrive tomorrow and he'll be teaching you Social Studies in the afternoon", their teacher added. Everyone was happy to hear that news. Especially Suzie. She just can't wait to see him again.

That lunch Suzie hurried to go to the canteen and meet her friends there in the usual table they always eat. She even surprised them. "Guys I have GOOD NEWS to tell you!"

"Calm down sis. It's like you've been chased by a ghost or a vampire". Alfred kidded. Suzie gave him a death glare. "Kidding!"

"Go ahead Suzie continue", Jenny said. Suzie sat down on the chair beside Dennis.

"Well...Valdez will be arriving tomorrow isn't that great?!" Suzie exclaimed. Everyone paused on what she said. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"N-No not really. We're happy for you", Eugene stammered.

"So is that means you will have a relationship with him again?" Dennis asked. Suzie looked at him and replied.

"I don't know Dennis. Remember we've broke up".

"Sou desu ka..."was all he can say. He doesn't feel good really. Valdez will be back and he thought what if he'll ask her to have a relationship with him again? That sure makes his heart twist and it really hurts.

"Dennis are you okay?" Jenny asked coz' she was seated opposite from him. The gang knows Dennis' secret that he loves her very much. Only Suzie doesn't know.

"Of course Jenny I'm fine", he replied. But Jenny knows he wasn't and that he's just too shy to admit it.

That dismissal time the five went home together. Jenny, Eugene and Alfred we're talking and at the back of them we're Suzie and Dennis. "I can't wait to see Valdez tomorrow!" Suzie exclaimed.

"Well I'm happy for you", Dennis said. Although Suzie can feel that Dennis is so down.

"Something wrong?" Dennis blinked his eyes.

"Who me?" he said, pointing to himself. Suzie nods. "N-Nothing's wrong Suzie".

"Liar!" she said. Dennis just shook his head.

"I'm telling the truth nothing's wrong with me".

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know what you can always tell me anything. Remember that we are here for each other", she reminded.

"I know", he on we'll have to pass this way!" Alfred shouted.

"Coming!" Suzie shouted back coz' Alfred was so far. Her eyes turned to Dennis. "See you tomorrow Dennis".

"Bye Suzie and take care", Dennis said as Suzie went to Alfred. Then Dennis went to Jenny and Eugene.

"You can't tell her can you?" Eugene asked. Dennis shook his head sadly.

"I just wish her happiness".

"Don't give up Dennis. There's a way", Jenny advice.

"I hope your right about it Jenny".

Suzie was in her room studying and making her assignments until somebody text her. 'Huh? This person's number is not stored in my phonebook'. It says 'Suzie hi! Long time no see!' Suzie just replied 'Who are you?' then the person text back. 'It's me...Valdez! See you tomorrow!' Suzie felt so excited! "Yey! He'll be here tomorrow! So that's why...I forgot that I erased his number. I can't wait to see him!"

That early morning was different indeed as Suzie had arrived in her classroom and placed her bag beside her chair. And of course she was classmates with Dennis and he was approaching her at the back. "Good morning Suzie-"she turned around and hugs him suddenly.

"Dennis I'm so happy!"

"Huh? I don't understand".

"He text me last night I'm so happy!" Suzie again explained. Their classmates look at them and began to tease somehow. Because they look so cute hugging each other. Suzie let go of him as the two blushed hard.

"S-So what do you want to tell me?" Dennis asked as his green eyes looked at her.

"Well...Valdez text me yesterday. That's why I'm so happy!" she replied in a whisper. Dennis just nods his head slowly.

"Now...I get it".

"Dennis are you all right? There is really something wrong with you, you just don't say it", Suzie said, concerned written all over her face. Dennis found himself staring at her so he looked away blushing.

"I told you Suzie nothing's wrong", Dennis replied. Suzie just sighed.

It was Social Studies at last and it's the first subject in the afternoon. Suzie can't cross her fingers coz' she is too excited to see Valdez again. Everybody stood up as Valdez went in. Suzie was so happy that she wanted to cry. 'This can't be true...but it's happening', Suzie thought.

"Good afternoon class", Valdez greeted.

"Good afternoon Mr. Valdez", the class greeted. Valdez immediately noticed Suzie and he was looking at her.

"Take your sets".

"Thank you sir". Valdez cleared his throat.

"I want to introduce myself first. I'm Valdez...as people call me. I teach here before but I went to another country to teach there". By that time his eyes fell on Suzie. "And now I'm back and unexpectedly I will teach Social Studies in College. So I'm happy to teach here again and to see you again everybody". The class clapped their hands as he finished his speech. "First let's have our orientation".

Dismissal had finally came as Suzie gave out a sigh. It was hard or so she thought. Thinking of her past love one and concentrating on her studies. "Let's go", Dennis said as he went to her. In the other hand she didn't know he was there. Because she was busy thinking of Valdez.

"S-Sure let's go", Suzie replied. Although she doesn't want to show it he knows something is wrong. And he's not dense to realize that. As the two went out of the room together Valdez was outside...smiling wryly. Suzie felt the whole world stop.

"Hi Suzie! It's been a long time", Valdez began. She could feel herself blushing.

"Valdez-sensei", Suzie began. Of course she can't address him in a 'proper' way. "It's been a long time indeed".

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. Suzie looked at Dennis. He just smiled.

"You go and talk to our sensei. I'll just tell Alfred and the others that they'll go ahead", Dennis said.

"Thanks Dennis", she told him. He smiled and went off ahead to meet Alfred and the others at the gate. But he couldn't escape the feeling that he is jealous.

"Yo Dennis! Where's my sister?" Alfred asked as he saw Dennis and didn't saw his sister with him.

"Well...Suzie is talking with Valdez-sensei right now", Dennis replied.

"WHAT?!" the three said in unison. Dennis sweat dropped.

"I wonder if they will have a relationship again", Jenny began.

"That's what I'm also thinking", Eugene added. Dennis turned to Alfred.

"Alfred why won't you three just go ahead? I'll just wait for your sister and walk her home".

"Okay then. Take care of my sis.! Bye", Alfred replied.

"Bye Dennis", Jenny and Eugene said.

"Bye. Take care", Dennis replied as he waved his hand. He sat down on the bench and decided to wait for Suzie.

Thirty minutes. That's how long Suzie and Valdez talk as Dennis look at the watch of the school. 'I wonder what took them so long', Dennis thought, crossing his legs. He admits that he is really, really jealous and worried sick of her. He really wonders what they're talking about. And thank God his prayer was answered as he saw Suzie...still talking with Valdez. Then Suzie noticed him.

"Hi Dennis!" Suzie said as she ran to him. "Where's Alfred?" she then asked, as she noticed her brother and even her friends are gone.

"They went home coz' I told them you're still talking to Valdez-sensei", he replied.

"Oh...sou desu ka. Demo what are you doing here?" his cheeks turned into crimson.

"I-I was waiting f-for you", he replied. He just wishes she didn't saw him blushing so hard.

"Your friend is really loyal", Valdez began. Suzie even chuckled.

"Yeah and not to mention you were blushing back there Dennis", Suzie added. Dennis didn't reply but just gave a nervous laugh.

"I better go now Suzie. I'll see you tomorrow", their teacher said.

"Bye".

"And don't forget what I said", Valdez added. Suzie's eyes softened.

"Hai...Valdez-sensei", Suzie replied. He smiled last then he turned to leave. "Come on Dennis let's go".

"O-Okay", Dennis replied, following her.

The two we're so silent as they walked home. Not unless Dennis can help it. "So...what did you talk about? May I know? If it's okay with you".

"Sure it's all right. By the way thanks for waiting for me back there", Suzie said as he looked at him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Don't mention it".

"Well...he asked me if it's okay to have a relationship with him again". Dennis suddenly stopped walking. So did Suzie as she looked at him. "Dennis are you all right?" He was so shocked on what she said. Is it true that he'll never win her heart? "Dennis?" He quickly snapped out in fantasy and come back to reality. He smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry about that. Is that all he asked of you? That's sudden", Dennis began as they started walking again.

"Well yeah. He's still waiting for an answer. I didn't say yes to him yet. True that I miss him. But I'm not sure of what I feel for him", she replied.

"Sou desu ka. I-I thought you love him?" was his next question.

"Yeah I thought I did love him after he left", was her reply. "But everything changed...coz' you taught me how to move on...Dennis". She looked at him and smile. He was shock on what she said. But he just smiled back. She'll never know how those words meant to him.

To be continued...


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter.

It was lunch time as the group gathered at the rooftop waiting for Suzie again coz' she's late. There's no other people there expect them. And Dennis told his friends of what Suzie told him yesterday. "That's really sudden of Valdez-sensei. He wants to have a relationship with her again", Jenny began after Dennis narrates the story.

"Dennis why won't you tell your feelings to my sister? Just gave it a try", Alfred advice. Dennis shook his head in dismay.

"Still I'll never win her heart", Dennis replied.

"As what Alfred told you Dennis just try. You didn't TRY yet to tell your feelings to her", Eugene added.

"I will only be rejected".

"Is that the reason you don't want to tell your feelings to her Dennis?" Jenny asked.

"No".

"Then what is it?" Eugene also asked.

"I'm just afraid...that if I tell my feelings to her...and she won't return it back...I-I'll lose her", he admits. True that he doesn't want to lose her. Coz' if he does he doesn't know if he still wanted to live. Then suddenly the door of the rooftop opened and in came Suzie with a smiling face.

"Guys I need your advice", Suzie began as she sat down right next to Dennis. "What do you think if I'll say yes to Valdez?"

"That's Valdez-SENSEI dear sister", Alfred interrupts.

"Hello Alfred?! Like they we're LOVERS before!" Eugene said.

"You'll say yes to him?" Dennis said, making it clear if what he heard and his friends also heard is true.

"You'll say yes to him...and you don't even love him?" Jenny suggested. Suzie rolls her eyes.

"Guys remember I was sick of thinking about him before".

"That was BEFORE!" her brother said.

"WHATEVER!"

"But Suzie if you make decisions like that you have to think about it. That's my advice", Dennis said.

"Oh okay. Coz' you know what guys I'm planning to say my answer tomorrow", she said. The three blinked their eyes then shouted.

"WHAT?!" Suzie sweat dropped.

"Y-You're kidding...are you?" Dennis replied, stammering.

"No Dennis. I still love him you know", Suzie replied. "Is...there something wrong?" Dennis could feel his green eyes were covered.

"No...there's nothing wrong with me". So he had finally made a decision. It's now or never. He decided he'll tell his feelings to her...through a letter.

Maybe if you tell you're feelings to somebody through a letter...you're a coward. But actually it is not. You can tell you're feelings to someone through many things s long as you're sincere with you're feelings. Before Suzie goes to her room she went first to her locker. She was surprised to see a red envelope. She took it and saw that the card has her name on it. First person who she immediately thought is Dennis. He did made a letter to her when they we're still in fourth year high. She excitedly opens the letter and read it silently.

Dear Suzie,

I know you're going to tell you're answer to Valdez-sensei right? Maybe I should tell something to you before you answer him with a yes or no. You see...I've really, really liked you for a very long time. No scratch that...I love you actually. As a friend? No, more than a friend. Okay you may say I'm just joking because I'm telling my feelings towards you in a letter. But I'm not...I'm serious. True that I get jealous whenever you talk with Valdez-sensei. Hey but that's love right? People get jealous when their secretly crush is talking to other people especially if it is their EX-LOVE ONE. You see Suzie...that's why I've waited for you at the gate yesterday because I care for you and most of all I love you. But I don't want you will be confused in this situation you are in. If you love Valdez-sensei...then go ahead tell him. I admit I'll be hurt but I rather see you HAPPY so don't worry coz' whatever happens...I'm still here for you and loving you.

P.S. But the truth is...I'm still waiting for you're feelings for me. Even it will take forever.

Love,

Dennis

'This can't be...D-Dennis love me', Suzie thought as she kept the letter. 'How could I be so clueless?!' She walked to her classroom but she doesn't know how to face Dennis. As she arrived she saw him reading his notebook. He glanced up at her. She just gave a wry smile and went to her seat.

'That is the sign that she have read my letter', Dennis thought. 'I've got nothing to do about it'.

"Dennis aren't you coming with us?" Jenny asked, as they will go to the rooftop that lunch time.

"I'm sorry. But you see I've got important things to do. See you around guys", Dennis replied. With that he immediately left. Suzie felt weird. Why is it she felt like he's avoiding her? Why? Saying your feelings to someone does that mean you really have to avoid that person? Suzie just sighed.

"Come on guys let's go to the rooftop", Suzie said. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"What's the matter Suzie? Why is it I can sense tension between you and Dennis?" Jenny asked. Alfred agreed on that.

"Are you two quarreling?"

"No Alfred. You see", Suzie doesn't know where to start. She couldn't even say it to her friends. That Dennis had liked her-no love her for a very long time.

"Come on Suzie you can tell us anything", Eugene said. Another sigh.

"All right I'll tell you what my problem is. I trust you guys anyway", Suzie breathed in and out then start her story. "You see I told you that I'll answer Valdez-sensei today. Unexpectedly Dennis gave a letter to me which is in my locker. He-He confessed his feelings". The three we're shocked as Suzie noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"You see Suzie...we already know Dennis love you a long time. We just keep it from you", Eugene replied.

"After all this time...everybody knows?" she asked. The three nod their heads. 'My heart feels heavy. Something's wrong with me'.

"You okay sister?" Alfred asked, worriedly. She looked at him and gave a wry smile.

"I'm okay".

"I have an advice Suzie. Just follow your heart. It's either you'll go to the one you love or the one who loves you", Jenny said.

"But both love me".

"Then choose which of the two has weight on it. If you know what I mean".

"Yes I know what you mean", Suzie said. 'This is difficult. Between love and friendship. Where will I go? Is there a right and wrong answer? Somebody tell me!'

It was dismissal time as Suzie decided to cancel her plan on saying her answer to Valdez. It took her some guts to go to Dennis' seat. "Hi Dennis!" Dennis turned around as he carried his bag over his shoulder. He smiled.

"Hi Suzie!"

"So...can we go home together?" Suzie asked, blushingly. It's not easy really to face the person who loves you...sometimes.

"Sure. I'll be happy to walk you home", Dennis replied.

"Alfred and the others are cleaners today. So he told me this lunch time that we'll just go home together".

"Sou desu ka", Dennis said as he and Suzie went out of the building.

Silence. There's nothing but silence. Suzie doesn't know why but it feels strange if she'll talk to him. But she doesn't like this...as if you'll think the two of you are quarreling. "So Suzie have you told your feelings to Valdez-sensei?" Dennis started. At least he was the first one to talk.

"Not yet".

"Nanda yo?"

"Because...of what you told me in the letter", Suzie replied, blushingly.

"You know what Suzie don't mind me. What's more important is to tell your feelings to him", he advice. "If you love him then tell him".

"It's difficult especially someone is waiting for me", she said. That made Dennis shocked.

"Forget about me. Just do what you have to do". Suzie hold on to his arm as he looked at her. His green eyes softened. "We're still going to be friends okay. Nothing will change". She suddenly buried her face on his chest.

"I don't want to lose you", Suzie whispered. She could feel strong arms around her.

"Don't worry you won't I will still be your friend...I will still love you even though you won't love me back", he said. She could feel again her cheeks turned red. She doesn't know what to do...will she go to the one who loves her or the one she loves'?

Another day and still Suzie's heart and mind are still arguing. She doesn't know what to decide. As she went in her classroom she saw some girls talking to Dennis. She frowned. Wait that's a bad sign! She's jealous? 'I'm not jealous', Suzie thought as she went to her set. 'Why should I?'

"Why won't you admit it to yourself that you also love him?' her other ego said.

'Love him? Are you sure?'

'Then why did you frown when he talks to that group of girls?'

'I'm not jealous!'

'Let's se about that coz' here he comes'. She turned around to see Dennis. "Ohayou Dennis!"

"Ohayou Suzie", Dennis greeted with a smile. "Is it okay with you if we can go skating this afternoon?" she blinked her eyes.

"Skating? Oh okay then that will be fun! I'll just have to tell my brother about it", Suzie replied.

"Thanks Suzie", he said as he left her. That was strange...why will they go skating anyway?

It was a now dismissal as Suzie and Dennis went to a place that they could skate. They had changed their shoes as they went in to skate on the floor. But Suzie forgot she's not good in skating. "Relax. You'll fall off if you don't relax", Dennis said as he holds her hand.

"I-I'm not used to this", was all she can say, cheeks flushed. He just smiled as they skate slowly.

"You could have told me you don't know how to skate. You could have not accepted the offer".

"I don't mind. I want to tell you the truth that I'm ignorant. So let's just skate", Suzie said as she knew how to skate and keep a pace with him.

"Say have you told Valdez-sensei your answer already?" Dennis asked suddenly. He heard a sigh as he saw her shook her head. "Nanda yo?"

"I'm confused about it because of your feelings towards me. I have to think a hundred times before I make my final decision".

"I swear Suzie just ignore me and my feelings towards you!" he said as he blamed himself for why he had done it on the first place. "I'm sorry and please tell Valdez-sensei about your feelings". She gave a wry smile.

"Maybe you told me your feelings immediately so that you won't regret am I right?" Suzie asked. Dennis nods his head as he starred on the floor, cheeks flushed. "I understand how you feel! If I'm in your place I could have done it too".

"Suzie-"

"Hush Dennis", she said, silencing him. She looked at the clouds and frown. "We better get going. It looks like it's about to rain". He looked at the clouds too and he agreed. They decided to go home.

Too late because before they could reach their house it had started to rain. At least they found a shelter that they could stay for a while. As they we're drying or wiping themselves Suzie took a glance to Dennis. He looks so different with his hair wet and he looks so matured. It seems to her she doesn't know him at all. Dennis caught her staring as he looked at her. "Something wrong Suzie?" she was humiliated as she shook her head.

"Its n-nothing Dennis", Suzie replied as she looked in the other way. "Nothing".

"Don't worry coz' I'll take you to your house anyway. That I can assure you", he added.

"Thanks", she said as they look on the rain falling from the skies. And a smile bought to her lips when she could feel he was holding her hand.

On that day Suzie decided that she rather be Dennis' love one. It is rather you go to who loves you than the one you love. For her it's selfish. Anyway she also loves Dennis...who knows it will be more than just treating him as a friend. Suzie had met up with Valdez that recess time and she told him she wants to see him that lunch time. She said she'll meet him up at the rooftop. When lunch came they saw each other. "What is it Suzie?" Valdez asked with a smile. Before when he smiled at her she could feel her face turns red and she feels weak. But now it's nothing to her. Could she be falling in love with Dennis too? She cleared her throat to reply to him.

"It's about what you said".

"Hmn?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't...can't be the one-"

"I love am I right?" he continued. She nods her head. "That's all right. Who's the lucky guy anyway?"

To be continued...


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Ghostfighter.

"I-It's Dennis", Suzie admitted, her cheeks turning red.

"Ah that friend of yours who has red hair. Actually maybe you'll be much happier with him". He turned his back and started to leave. He wasn't hurt really for he just wanted to know if she still loves him.

"Valdez-sensei!" Suzie called. He turned to her. "I'm sorry".

"You shouldn't Suzie. Coz' I know you'll be happier with him", Valdez said. He smiled once more and left.

"I'll get it Mom!" cried Dennis as he ran over to the phone. "Hello konbanwa?"

"Dennis!" screamed Alfred in the other line. "Have you seen my sister?"

"Suzie? No...we didn't walk home together this afternoon", Dennis replied.

"If you ever see her please tell me!" Alfred added. Dennis' eyes glanced outside the window. And Suzie was there looking at him. She was wet from the rain.

"S-Sure Alfred I'll c-call you. Bye", he said as he put the phone down. 'Suzie! What is she doing outside the rain?' he thought as he went to her.

"Sorry to bother you", Suzie said as the two we're sitting on the sofa, wiping herself with a towel Dennis had given it to her.

"It's nothing".

"Dennis dear I'm going to buy something. I'll be back later. You take care of your friend. And don't let her go home yet. The rain is till pouring mad", said Dennis' Mom.

"Hai Mom". After his mom left his green eyes turned to Suzie. "What are you doing outside the rain, outside our house? Alfred had just called me. Why didn't you go home?" Suzie only sighed to that. But she'll answer him.

"I've talked to Valdez-sensei today at the rooftop but I turned him down", she paused for a moment as she looked at him. He was so confused. "I told him I'll rather go to the one who loves me rather the one I love".

"Suzie..."he didn't continue as she laid her head on his shoulder and inhaling his musky scent. She smiled. "I will take care of you".

"It's nice to hear that. After all you did to me. I was just dense that I didn't know I like-no-love you also. That you we're there for me...and that I will never be alone anymore. Dennis please tell me personally this time that you love me", she favored. And he replied to her sincerely.

"I love you...Suzie", Dennis said. She smiled again as he kissed her forehead. His hands were clasped to hers and for her it's a warm feeling. They could never be much happier. For them who are still young it's a nice feeling to be in love.

End


End file.
